


Little Cupid

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: James and Lucy [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Vaginal Sex, Wetting, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Lucy is ready for James again.
Series: James and Lucy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003200
Kudos: 5





	Little Cupid

When James gets home on Valentine’s Day, Lucy is waiting for him right inside, dressed up as cupid as she greets him. He can already tell from the bright smile on her face that she is happy about more than just the holiday, and the first thing out of her mouth after her greeting is, “The doctor gave me the all clear! I am officially allowed to resume intimacy, and the twins have already been dropped off with a babysitter!”

The two of them have been waiting for this, since their Christmas twins were born, and even a bit before that, due to the complications in her pregnancy. James does not want to waste any time in things, and is so excited that he immediately scoops his little Cupid up, plopping down on the couch and nestling her between his thighs. With her legs thrown over his knees, he moves hand to start teasing at her exposed nipples, while his other hand moves between her legs, where he starts rubbing her over the cloth of her diaper, making her moan as he teases her.

She melts right into it, so delighted to finally be able to have this again, after going without for so long. It makes her so happy to finally be over all the soreness and tenderness that came with her premature labor, nice to be able to relax like this again and to be able to be touched without any pain, only pleasure. She has missed all of this, and James always knows just what to do to get her going, to work her closer to her climax, until just touching her like this, teasing her nipples and rubbing her through fabric, is enough to bring her to her very first orgasm in months.

Lucy is so pent up that it is rather intense, and she moans wildly, leaning back into him as she basks in the pleasure.

It overwhelms her completely, so James gives her some time to bask in the afterglow, letting her regain her composure and steady herself before he does anything else for her. But once she starts to catch her breath, he asks her, “Are you ready for more?” Lucy nods enthusiastically, so he undoes the safety pins holding her diaper on and lets it fall to the floor, only to reveal that the inside of the diaper is stained with yellow.

“Oh? What’s that all about?” he teases her, causing Lucy to fluster, cheeks reddening.

“Well, the doctor said I might still have incontinence issues for a while,” she replies in a rushed tone, blushing even harder.

James smiles and says, “Well, I don’t mind changing diapers for three, if that’s what that means. Besides, potty training my fiancee might be good practice for when the twins get older, don’t you think?” As he speaks, he undoes his pants and frees his erection, so that he can lift her and easily impale her on his cock, before she can even muster a protest.

This is all a bit too much for Lucy to handle all at once, completely overwhelmed as she is fucked for the first time in months, and given no chance to adjust to that, on top of everything else. She is so caught up in all of the sensations that bombard her that she does not even notice the spurt of pee that escapes as soon as he thrusts into her, nor does she notice that it continues with every rough thrust that he gives her, a little more leaking out every time, as she has lost control of that.

Lucy does not notice any of that, and right now, all she cares about is just how good it feels, to finally have James inside of her after going without for months. It has been too long, and though she does not regret the incident that led them to this, so happy for the two of them to have their own children, she will not miss those late days of her pregnancy, nor will she miss being forbidden from engaging in any sort of intimacy with her fiancee and the love of her life.

James has been patient with her, but now, he is glad to be able have her again, glad that the wait is over, and it could not have come at a better time. Valentine’s Day seems like the perfect occasion to break the chastity that they have both had since before Christmas. He gives it all he has, delighting in the little spurts of urine that leak out every time he gives her another thrust, and delighting in just how oblivious she is, due to how overwhelmed his cock has made her. He works them both closer to their limit, wanting to push her right over again.

They both come at the same time, sent into that bliss together, and Lucy’s mind goes completely blank from the pleasure, as she is left to bask in it, this orgasm even more intense, and everything that she has been missing. She becomes so relaxed in this state of bliss that she does not even notice that her bladder finishes emptying all the way, pouring out of her all at once as James comes inside of her, relaxing right along with her.

It takes her quite some time to recover from her orgasm, and when she does, her face turns red once she notices the mess that she has made, the puddle of urine left beneath her. She looks up to James, not quite sure what to say, but he gives her a warm smile and says, “How about we go take a bath? And maybe after that we can order some pizza together. I don’t know about you, but since we’ve got the place to ourselves, I don’t really feel like wasting time cooking.”

Lucy simply nods, excited by his suggestion, and she lets James pick her up once again, this time so that he can carry her to the bathroom and get her cleaned up.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
